Elle in the Garden of Eden
by Hornless Bull
Summary: Two ghosts watch an intimate moment between Sylar and Lydia. One of the ghosts becomes upset seeing her killer with someone else. The other offers her something unexpected…


_SylarElle LiveJouranl Community had a challenge to write an episode review from Elle's perspective. The twist was that Elle was dead and viewed the events from beyond. Also, it was considered a plus to incorporate any other dead characters. While I did not do an episode review, the challenge did spark a story. _

_Specter Elle and Eden watch to random moments in Sylar's life. I'll leave the exact nature of their condition up to the reader to decide. Enjoy. _

* * *

_Lydia's Trailer-The Carnival _

'Told you.'

'Shut, UP,' Elle responded.

Eden laughed.

Elle gave the other woman an annoyed angry look, before her eyes slid back to Sylar and Lydia. The couple was kissing all open mouthed and disgusting. If she could, Elle would fry them both.

The other woman said, 'I told you he had a thing for blondes.'

Elle turned with her finger extended accusingly. 'SHUT, UP,' she yelled.

Eden laughed again.

'I should kill you,' Elle told her.

Her companion shook her head back and forth. With a smile Eden said, 'You can't, remember what happened last time?'

Elle rolled her eyes, and tried not to remember that unpleasant episode.

Eden continued, 'You can't kill me, so stop acting all bitchy. Besides you're dead and he's alive. What did you expect him to do? Become a celibate monk or something?'

Elle expected him to love her, to not kill her and burn her body. At least she had not cried at the end, Elle told herself that was something. She died with dignity, for what little that was worth.

Death would not be so bad, if only Elle had not ended up here with _her. _Elle knew she had done some 'bad' things, but this was unfair. Of all the people to be stuck in eternity with, why did it have to be with Eden _Fucking_ McCain?

The other woman constantly reminded Elle of how little she must have meant to Sylar. It was the little things he did or did not do. How he used her power and ever seemed to think about her. Also, Eden whispered things she should not have know about what Elle and Sylar did. Her companion descried events that happened well after her death. It made Elle wonder if Eden watched her the entire time she was with Sylar. It was not a pleasant thought.

Elle turned back to her former lover. He was half naked now and throwing Lydia onto the bed. She cannot watch this, not again. Elle hurried from the trailer, with Eden following behind her. The sound of the other woman's laughter heralded Elle's retreat.

* * *

_Outside Claire's Dorm _

Elle and Eden stood together watching him. Sylar floated outside Claire Bear's window. He just floated above the sidewalk in the middle of a college campus, like no one would notice Floating Man and call the cops. Fucking arrogant jerk. Elle hated that his smugness still turned her on.

Eden whispered in her ear, 'I told you he liked blondes.'

Elle snapped her head around. Blue eyes flashed angry wild things. Big brown eyes smiled back at her.

Elle could slap the other woman. Their powers may not work but they could touch. Elle could hurt Eden. She was sure of that. Elle had tried to kill Eden once. It did not work. Eden just faded away and reappeared a few feet away. That made Elle suspect this was Hell, even though she somehow knew it was not.

Suddenly, the brown haired pixie turned back to Sylar. 'Oh,' she said, 'see what he's doing now?'

Elle turned back to Sylar. He had the window open and was going inside. She tried not to think about what he might do with Claire. Sylar hated Claire, right? He would never do _that_ with her, right? Elle tried to convince herself that she was correct. That Sylar would never have sex with Claire, yet she could not make herself believe it.

'Want to go inside?' Eden asked.

Elle wanted to, but was afraid of what she might see. She was afraid of what Sylar might be doing with Claire, to Claire, and what the Cheerleader might be doing to him, to _her_ Sylar. The idea that Sylar had replaced her with Cheerleader Barbie, which everyone seemed to think was so much better than she had been, hurt worst of all. Elle's long hair formed a golden halo as she shook her head violently back and forth.

'Hey,' Eden said, while touching her cheek.

Elle looked away, not wanting the other woman to see her cry. She flinched as Eden wiped away a tear. Her companion's hot breath beat against her lips.

'I can make you forget about him,' Eden said.

Elle knew what her companion wanted. She had always told her no. Had even run away once, which lasted half day before she came back. The loneliness was unbearable here, where Elle could talk to no one else, be with no one else.

Suddenly, Eden kissed her. Her companion's tongue snaked into her mouth. For a moment Elle was stiff and unresponsive. Then she kissed back, while her hands pulled the other woman close. Her world became Eden's mouth, Eden's hands, Eden's body. Thoughts of Sylar faded. A few brief moments of bliss replaced her lost living lover, for now anyway.

* * *

_Just a one shot. Hoped you liked it. Unbetaed, obviously. Any comments, questions or reviews are appreciated. _


End file.
